


A Necessary Action

by littlemusings



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M, Post-Break Up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-20
Updated: 2013-08-20
Packaged: 2017-12-24 03:02:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/934521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlemusings/pseuds/littlemusings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kurt opens up his laptop one sleepless night and notices that he has a Spotify notification reading “Your friend Blaine Anderson just joined Spotify,” and curiosity gets the best of him. Early post-break up fic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Necessary Action

It’s three in the morning and Kurt’s curled up in his bed wide awake, staring at the ticking clock on his nightstand as it inches very, very slowly forward as the minutes pass. He can’t sleep; it’s been like this for days and it’s really taking a toll on his mental well being as everything seems to irritate him. Maybe it’s his workload. Maybe it’s Rachel getting on his nerves. Maybe it’s just homesickness.

No, it’s none of those things. It’s something that’s been eating away at him inside, leaving him hollow and bitter and none too happy—he’s tried to mask it at work and around Rachel, keeping up a positive attitude and all of that jovial crap, but once it hits ten P.M. and Rachel’s already tucked in bed fast asleep, he’s left all by his lonesome, staring at the clock until he falls asleep—hopefully before two, but nowadays, it’s rare that he does.

He wants to say that it’s work, Rachel, and homesickness that’s getting the best of him.

But it isn’t.

It’s Blaine. His ex-boyfriend Blaine—Blaine who he’d loved and doted and cared about—Blaine, who’d loved him unconditionally—who he’d thought in the back of his mind would be his—as corny as it sounded—as long as they both lived.

And he cheated.

The word still makes Kurt feel empty and sick all at the same time, and he simply cannot get his mind off the fact that Blaine had cheated. Had slept with another guy. All of that terrible, stereotypical movie bullshit. He can’t face Blaine at all, even via text or Facebook—

“ _I was with someone_ ,” are the words that he hears in his head when he wakes up, and the words he hears as he drifts off into fitful sleep in the wee hours of the morning.

Kurt shifts in his sheets to face the ceiling and when that doesn’t help, he turns to face his desk on the left side of his room, and spots that he’d left his laptop on. Sighing, pushes his sheets aside and pads over to his laptop, opening it up. Deciding that he’d just browse the internet for a little bit, he opens up his Spotify account and is already moving his cursor over to play his recently-made Megan Hilty playlist when he notices a little red bubble with a white “1” inside of it next to his name.

Curious, he clicks it and it takes every bit of his willpower not to scream and wake up Rachel.

_Your friend Blaine Anderson just joined Spotify. 5 hours ago._

He suddenly wishes he’d just made an account without linking his Facebook. He clicks out of the notification box and looks right back at his list of playlists…but then his eyes drift back to the little notification box in the corner.

He stares at it for a little bit, biting his lower lip as he hovers the cursor over and when he can’t take it anymore, he clicks it and hurriedly clicks the little “View” button next to Blaine’s name. A single playlist shows up, titled “I’m Sorry”.

It contains five songs, and Kurt’s not surprised at the inclusion of Katy Perry, but it’s the other four songs that peak his interest—and he knows he shouldn’t listen to them, especially at this hour, but he plugs in his headphones and takes a deep breath, hovering over Thinking of You (Live) - Katy Perry.

_Because when I’m with him  
I am thinking of you_

The words echo in his ears, and he already feels himself breaking down inside even more when he hears the lyrics, and pulls out his headphones immediately, feeling small. Blaine’s words echo in his head again: _I was with someone_. 

He pulls out his phone and goes to his inbox: all of the recent messages are from Blaine. Through his tears, he deletes each and every single message, one by one, slowly feeling a little gratification—yet a touch of emptiness—as each message, containing variations of the words “I’m sorry”, deletes permanently.

Then, looking at his Spotify, he closes it out and goes back to his phone, texting as his fingers shake: _Please stop texting me. Stop trying to call me. It’s not going to work._

He deletes the ‘It’s not going to work,’ and sends the message, sliding his phone across his desk. He curls up within himself on his chair, hugging his knees tightly to his chest.

As the clock ticks away and finally hits 4AM, he nearly crawls to his bed, exhausted, and falls asleep almost immediately.

In the morning, no new texts or calls come flashing.

It’s not until Thanksgiving that he calls Blaine again.


End file.
